hollywoodundeadfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Charlie Scene
Charles P. Scene является одним из пяти нынешних членов группы Hollywood Undead. Биография Личные данные Джордон Террелл родился в Калифорнии, 3 сентября 1985 года. Он знал будущего партнера по группе Funny Man'а с юного возраста, и они очень часто тусовались вместе. Charlie представлен почти во всех песнях группы, и обычно читает о вечеринках, девушках, наркотиках и напитках, хотя он также написал куплеты об эмоциональных, сильных мыслях. Он классифицируется как «гангстер» группы. Charlie появлялся на фестивале Family Values, в котором также участвовали Джонатан Дэвис и его группа Korn. Любимая песня Charlie – Bullet. Идея пришла к нему в такси, когда он покупал свадебный костюм. Остальным участникам сначала не понравилась эта идея, так как это был необычный для них стиль. Его любимая песня из Day of the Dead – War Child с Take Me Home на втором месте. Его любимая песня из V – ''Broken Record. Маски Маски Charlie Scene'а никогда не были «масками». Причина этого в том, что он предпочитает носить что-то удобное, как ткань, чем цельную маску. [[Hollywood Undead|'Hollywood Undead']] Первоначально Charlie Scene носил на голове бумажный пакет из ресторана Del Taco. В интервью журналу Loudwire он прокомментировал свою «маску»: "… Я носил бумажный пакет Del Taco на голове, а все остальные участники — маски, которые они могли с лёгкостью снять и снова надеть, но я всё равно носил пакет, и мне это нравилось, это было круто, я был другим… Я хотел выделяться, и вот однажды группа сказала мне: «Чувак, ты ведь не можешь всё время носить пакет из Del Taco», и тогда я решил носить бандану, ведь она даже проще в обращении, чем их тупые маски." [[Swan Songs|'Swan Songs']] У Charlie была черная бандана и солнцезащитные очки. На бандане был рисунок белого города со стилизованными на нем буквами «LA» в форме AK-47. В верхней части банданы была надпись «Charles P. Scene». [[Desperate Measures|'Desperate Measures']] На бандане Charlie было написано «Charlie Scene». ;[[American Tragedy|'American Tragedy']] Бандана Charlie осталась такой же, как та, которую он носил во время '''Desperate Measures', только с инвертированными цветами. ;[[Notes from the Underground|'Notes from the Underground']] Бандана Чарли такая же, как та, которую он носил во время Desperate Measures, но чёрный заменён тёмно-серым. ;[[Day of the Dead (album)|'Day of the Dead']] Бандана Charlie Scene'а очень похожа на бандану из Desperate Measures. Изображение на маске выглядит несколько иначе. На ней по-прежнему есть AK-47 с надписью «HU», город, похоже, находится в руинах, похожих на те, что были на обложке Day of the Dead, и над ним дрейфует толстое облако дыма. Цвет банданы чёрный, а не серый. ;[[V|'V']] Charlie всё ещё носит бандану, но на этот раз без изображений. У него больше нет его имени сверху. В верхней части он имеет слово «Hollywood» с его именем под ним, теперь разбитым на две строки, но сохраняющим ранее использованный шрифт. Под его именем находится «LA», написанная в стиле, когда две буквы сливаются друг с другом. Это первый случай, когда участники группы используют несколько масок во время продвижения одного альбома. Каждый член имеет три версии своих масок в трёх разных основных и второстепенных цветах; чёрный и золотой, серебристый и синий, красный и белый. У Charlie чёрная бандана с золотыми буквами, синяя бандана с серебряными буквами и красная бандана с белыми буквами. Charlie Scene first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Charlie Scene SS mask.png|Swan Songs Charlie Scene DM mask.png|Desperate Measures Charlie Scene AT mask.png|American Tragedy Charlie Scene NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground Charlie Scene DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead Charlie Scene V mask gold.png|V (Чёрная) Charlie Scene V mask red.png|V (Красная) Charlie Scene V mask blue.png|V (Синяя) Фигурирует в 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Black Dahlia'' (бэк-вокал) *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''California'' (чистый вокал) *''City'' *''Everywhere I Go'' *''Knife Called Lust'' *''No. 5'' *''Pain'' *''Pimpin''' *''The Loss'' (бэк-вокал) *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' (бэк-вокал) 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' *''Immigrant Song'' (чистый вокал) *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' (чистый вокал) 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' *''Comin' in Hot'' *''Gangsta Sexy'' *''Glory'' (вокал банды) *''Hear Me Now'' (бэк-вокал) *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Le Deux'' *''Levitate'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town '' (вокал банды) *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' (вокал банды) 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Dead Bite'' *''I Am'' *''Kill Everyone'' *''Medicine'' *''One More Bottle'' (чистый вокал) *''Pigskin'' *''Rain'' *''Up in Smoke'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Dark Places'' *''Day of the Dead'' *''Disease'' *''Ghost'' (чистый вокал) *''Gravity'' (чистый вокал) *''How We Roll'' *''I'll Be There'' (чистый вокал) *''Live Forever'' (чистый вокал) *''Party By Myself'' *''Sing'' (чистый вокал) *''Take Me Home'' (чистый вокал) *''Usual Suspects'' *''War Child'' 'V' *''Bad Moon'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Broken Record (продюсер) *California Dreaming'' (чистый вокал) *''Cashed Out'' (чистый вокал в бридже) *''Ghost Beach'' (бэк-вокал) *''Riot'' (продюсер) *''We Own the Night '' *''Whatever It Takes'' (чистый вокал) *''Your Life '' Другое * Another Level (бэк-вокал) * Christmas in Hollywood * Dead in Ditches * Gotta Let Go * Scene for Dummies * Turn Off the Lights * Whatever It Takes (Mixtape) Галерея ;Без маски Jordon Terrell.png CharlieScene07.png Charlie Scene (18).jpg Charlie Scene (9).jpg ;Swan Songs CharlieScene02.jpg Charlie Scene (1).jpg Charlie Scene (2).jpg Charlie Scene (3).jpg Charlie Scene (4).jpg ;American Tragedy CharlieScene03.jpg CharlieScene04.jpg CharlieScene06.jpg CharlieScene08.jpg CharlieScene05.jpg Charlie Scene (5).jpg Charlie Scene (6).jpg Charlie Scene (7).jpg Charlie Scene (8).jpg ;Notes from the Underground Charlie Scene (10).jpg Charlie Scene (11).jpg Charlie Scene (12).jpg Charlie Scene (13).jpg Charlie Scene (14).jpg Charlie Scene (15).jpg ;Day of the Dead CharlieScene01.jpg Charlie Scene (16).jpg Charlie Scene (17).jpg Charlie Scene (19).jpg Мелочи *Однажды группа отправилась в тур, но Deuce не появился, поэтому Charlie спел все его куплеты и припевы, пока его не было. Deuce утверждает, что, когда он прибыл в аэропорт, их менеджер сказал ему, что группа распалась. *Его самая известная строчка из всех песен HU находится в Everywhere I Go из альбома Swan Songs. Это: «Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show». *J-Dog от группы говорит, что Charlie «показывает свой член» только, когда он пьян. *Он свободно говорит по-испански. *Ему не нравится, когда его поклонники называют Джордоном. *Раньше у него была собака по имени Стелла. Однако он случайно убил её, когда переехал её своей машиной. *Он проявляет интерес к мувимейкингу, он помогал режиссировать музыкальные клипы для Comin' in Hot, Everywhere I Go и его собственных коротких фильмов. *Он большой поклонник Чарли Шина. Вот что вдохновило его придумать свой псевдоним. Однако, изначально это путало людей. *Когда группа появилась, он был настолько беден, что переехал жить обратно к маме. *У него есть татуировки на костяшках, в которых упоминаются его мать и отец. С левой стороны Джек, а справа Джейн. *Он знал J-Dog'а и Johnny с дошкольного возраста. *Его брат, Джейк, играет главных персонажей в музыкальных клипах Been to Hell ''и ''California Dreaming. *Во время интервью с Impericon в 2017, Charlie подтвердил, что: **некоторые из его любимых блюд – суши, стейк и хорошая чашка терияки. **его любимые группы – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, The Beatles и Creedence Clearwater Revival. **его любимые фильмы – Форрест Гамп, Побег из Шоушенка и Ночь в стиле буги. *Его учётная запись Instagram – "therealcharliescene". *Его YouTube канал – "CS101HU". *Его учётная запись Twitter – "sirCharlieScene". *Когда в 2015 году вышел новый альбомом и у него появилась новая маска, Джордон менял маски – новую и старую из Desperate Measures – во время живых выступлений. Это заметно в музыкальном клипе «''Ususal Suspects''». *Его жена Рэнди беременна. Категория:Участники Hollywood Undead